Discontinued
by NyxShadowfur
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1: The First Night

**An erotic scenario between an ingame character Carol Rawley, and my own in game character Kaitlyn Vexx. This contains lesbian sexual intercouse, the use of interesting sexual toys, and more. Both characters are from the World of Warcraft Universe, and both are engineers. This is your last warning, if you don't want to read lesbian intercouse, with interesting sexual toys, leave now.**

Kaitlyn, an afflicted Gilnean hunter, with a natural prowess to taming beasts, especially wolves, lives with her now soon to be wife, Carol a non-afflicted Gilnean hunter, live together, in Carol's home. Carol was out in Stormwind, doing some tasks, which took Carol longer than she anticipated. Carol wanted to finish quickly, as she wanted to get home to her cuddle puppy Kaitlyn, but little did Carol know, Kaitlyn was planning something, and was both happy and sad that Carol took more time than needed. In Carol's home, Kaitlyn was busy in the bedroom, making it appear all nice, neat and beautiful. Kaitlyn looked out the window, seeing it was nearing dusk, as she gently closed some curtains, and lit some candles in the bedroom, giving it a nice, romantic feel to it, as Kait smiled at her work. Kaitlyn's ears twitched as she opened a curtain, and saw Carol, on her horse, riding back home, as Kait doubled timed it. Kaitlyn stripped down out of her black shirt and black silk pants, and put them away, as she was now in a black, lacey bra, with an equally lacey pair of black panties, with white trimmings on it, as she looked very attractive and sexy in the set. Her ears twitched again as she brought out a sexual toy they both used. Kaitlyn looked at the wolf penis toy they've used before, this time, Kait improved it a bit more. She made the toy twenty-two inches long, the same length, but made it five inches wide, with a six inch wide inflatable knot at the base, still attached to a pair of really revealing panties (G-string for reference), and just hooked up the tube to a significantly large jug of synthetic sperm, that Kaitlyn's alchemist friend made, and overall, kept its original features. Once that was all set up, Kaitlyn brought out another toy, one she just recently made, as she was excited for it. Once out of its box, Kaitlyn pulled out the other toy, an ovipositor, with a pump to actually pump specially made eggs, filled with synthetic sperm, that crack as soon as they leave the toy, out of the toy, as she put it next to the wolf toy. Once together, Kaitlyn hooked up another tube, filled with the special eggs, and made sure everything was locked in and ready to use, as she heard the door open, and quickly laid down on the bed.

Carol, finally inside her home, called out, "Kait! Sorry I took so long, where are ya'?" as Kait smiled and replied "In the bedroom! And it's fine! I have a surprise up here for you!" as Carol grinned, and put her bags down, and walked up stairs, and went to the bedroom, and saw the door was slightly creaked open. Carol poked her head inside, and saw Kaitlyn, in the bra and panties, as Carol's cheeks were a dark red, as she saw the toys on the bed as well. Carol smiled and was speechless, as Kaitlyn got up off the bed, walking over to Carol, swaying her hips, and kissed Carol deeply and passionately on the lips, easily sliding her wolf-like tongue into Carol's mouth, making Carol moan passionately into the kiss. The two kept their lips locked, as Kait smirked during the kiss, and slowly slid her tongue down into Carol's throat, and howled softly, making her tongue vibrate gently, as Carol squirmed from feeling Kait's tongue vibrate in her throat. Carol smiled and blushed even more, as Kait pulled off the kiss, as Carol said "Love the look love." as Carol groped Kait's tight, firm rear. Kait howled softly, in a lovable manner too, and replied "Thank ya' Carol, I thought you'd like it, like what I have for us to use?" as Kait showed Carol the toys, and was getting all excited from it. Carol said "I love it! Is that the new toy?!" as Carol looked at the ovipositor, as Kait nodded. Kait said "It pumps eggs automatically, and the eggs are unique, filled with synthetic sperm, and burst open once the leave, now my dear, which would you like to use? They are both the same, just the ovipositor is different." as Carol looked between the wolf toy, and ovipositor toy.

After some thinking, Carol grinned and said "Kait, you get to use the wolf toy on me, and I use the ovipositor on you." as Kait smiled, and laid down on the bed, as Carol stripped down naked, and put the ovipositor toy on, looking at it, while Kait slowly took off her bra and panties. The ovipositor was twelve inches long, and six inches thick, as it was semi-hard, but mainly soft, as it felt odd in Carol's hands. Carol said "It feels hard and soft…." as Kait replied "That's how they're supposed to feel, but everything is all hooked up and ready." as Carol slowly walked up to Kait, pet her head, and rubbed the ovipositor against Kait's womanhood. Kait moaned and howled softly in pleasure from feeling Carol rub the ovipositor toy against Kait, as she finally thrusted into Kait, and began to turn on the modifications it had. Kait and Carol felt both, as the ovipositor began to gently thrust on its own into Kait, as well as gently vibrate, as it was attached to a revealing pair of panties (G-string for reference), as the two both moaned out heatedly in pleasure. Carol said "Oh…...This feels different, the thrusting and vibrations, I love ya' so much Kait." as Carol leaned down, on top of Kait, and kissed her neck tenderly, as Kait's tail wagged rapidly, showing how much she loved it. Kait replied "I love ya' more! And this feels so good…." as she let out a lust filled moan in pleasure, and held Carol close to her. Carol smiled and held Kait close to her as well, and kept thrusting in unison with the toy, as she grinned, but felt the first of three small shocks, as that made her up the thrusting speed. Carol said "T-Two more shocks Kait! Then you get filled with eggs!" as Carol turned up the vibration speed, as the two moaned out heatedly in lust again, loving everything that the toy is doing.

Kait and Carol moaned out in pure lust over and over, loving everything that the toy does, as Carol feels the third shock, which makes her moan out heatedly, as well as starting to thrust faster into Kait. She said "K-Kait, that was the last small pulse! One more!" as Kait's tail wagged faster, as she leaned up and kissed Carol passionately. Carol returned the passionate kiss, and moved her hand down to tightly hold Kait's hand, as Kait held Carol's hand tightly in return. Carol looked down at Kait, loving how her cuddle puppy looked in the candlelight, as she moaned out heatedly into Kait, as she felt the final, big shock. Kait howled out lustfully, as she had to pull off the kiss, as she reached her climax, making her womanhood erupt with her feminine cum, and soak the ovipositor in her juices. Carol moaned out heatedly, as her womanhood did the exact same, as the toy shocked her much more than the previous shocks, as the pump started to shoot egg after egg after egg into Kait. The eggs constantly pressed against Kaitlyn's cervix, but oddly enough, none of the eggs cracked as they left the ovipositor, but it didn't matter to Kait. The two moaned out heatedly in pleasure, as Carol said "Did ya' feel them?" as Kait nodded in a pleasured daze. Carol smiled and kept thrusting into Kait, until she looked at the container for all the eggs, and saw it was half empty, as Kait was sporting a minor bulge, from all the eggs, as Carol kept thrusting faster and faster. About five minutes pass, and the container is empty, as Kait looks about four months pregnant, even if she is filled with just eggs, as Carol has yet to pull out. Carol said "I impregnated you again!" as Carol and Kait both giggled, while Carol rubbed Kait's bulge. Kait smiled and said "They haven't cracked or broken yet, they're all still intact." as Carol poked Kait's bulge, hoping to crack some, as Kait shook her head.

Kait said "I guess my alchemist friend made the shells a bit, well, thick, they'll crack if I press down hard enough." as Carol said "They are filled with synthetic sperm right?" as Kait nodded. Carol continued on, "Can….Can I try to, well, eat one?" as Kait's eyes widened at hearing that. Kait replied "A-After my fun as mounting my lovely beta." as they both grinned. Carol quickly pulled the ovipositor out of Kait, and angled Kait up, so none of the eggs would exit Kait. Carol said "I saw the jar filled with the synthetic sperm, there's a lot, you planning to get me pregnant too?" even though it was fake, as Kait nodded. Carol smiled, still all giddy, as she laid down next to Kait, as Kait got the wolf toy, and slid it on, and made sure that none of the eggs slid out. Kait grinned, and said "Carol, dear, can you get down on all fours?" as Carol gets up, and walks off, to go get something. Kait looked a bit confused, as she saw Carol go into her wardrobe, and grabs her fox tail, furry shirt, and mask, and smiled, then went to the bed, and got on all fours. Kait growled in approval, as Carol shook her rear, and giggled, and made playful barking sounds, as that made Kait growl more in approval. Kait slowly gropes both of Carol's firm rear cheeks, and says "Keep that up and I'll go crazy in lust." as Kait rubbed the wolf toy against Carol's nether lips, rather harshly. All Carol did was moan out in pleasure, as she gripped the bed sheets, as Kait, giggled quietly, and wasn't going to be rough, yet.

Kait growled in approval, as she thrusted the toy deep into Carol's womanhood, the tip of the toy smacking Carol's cervix tenderly. Carol moaned out heatedly in pleasure, as Kait moved her hands down and began to fondle Carol's breasts, while deeply thrusting into Carol. Kait smiled, as she continued to thrust deep and slow into Carol, as she moved one hand back, and turned on the auto-thrusting, to its normal speed, and made it vibrate intensely, as they both moaned out heatedly in pleasure. Kait thrusted in unison with the toy, as Carol held onto the bed more, while Kait moved both her hands back and firmly groped Carol's rear. Carol moaned out in pleasure, as Kait leaned her down, and licked from Carol's neck, up her jawline, and to her ear, as that made Carol squirm and giggle. Kait smiled and began to playfully nibble on Carol's earlobe, while still groping Carol's firm rear. Carol said "T-That tickles! And it feels so good!" as Kait smiled, and went over to the other side of Carol's head, and did the exact same thing, making Carol squirm more. Kait smiled and was too distracted to realize that she had went through all three shocks that signal the toy is about ready to reach its climax. Kait smiled and kept thrusting in unison, until she finally felt the the big shock. She said "C-Carol! I just felt the big one! It's about to reach its climax!" as Carol was already on the verge of climax herself. Kait looked at the base of the toy, and saw the knot, as Kait pushed the knot in, and quickly inflated it, so nothing would leak out, giving Carol a rather, sizable bulge from the toy itself.

Kait finally reached her climax, just as the toy did, as Kait's feminine cum drenched the panties in her juices, as Carol was feeling her womanhood getting filled rapidly with the synthetic sperm. Carol moaned out heatedly in pleasure, as the sperm felt hot, as that made it even more pleasurable, as Kait kept thrusting, as the toy did. Kait continued to fondle Carol's breasts, and even pinch Carol's nipples. Carol kept moaning out in pure pleasure, loving everything that Kait is doing, and Carol looked at the bulge. Carol's eyes widen, as she looked only a few months pregnant, and saw the jar was barely a quarter empty, as Carol expected this to last long. Kait kept thrusting into Carol, while fondling her breasts still, as Carol held back just for a bit, and finally reached her climax. Carol's juices mixed in with the synthetic sperm, as the knot from the toy was keeping Carol's juices from coming out. The two moaned out heatedly in pleasure, loving everything about this, as Kait gently grabbed Carol, and leaned back, making Kait be on her back, with Carol on top of her, as they both see the growing bulge. Carol said "O-Oh no! You got me pregnant!" as they both giggled, and both rubbed each other's bulges. After a solid ten minutes, the wolf toy is finally empty, as Carol looks eight months pregnant, as Kait removes the toy from the pair of panties, and keeps the large load in Carol.

Carol rubbed her bulge and said "I look like I can give birth at any second!" as Kait giggled, and continued to rub it, while also rubbing her own bulge. Kait replied "Shall we eat each other out now? In the bathroom?" as Carol nodded. Kait grinned, as she picked Carol up, bridal style, and carried her to the bathroom, while Carol nuzzled her face into Kait's soft furry neck. Once they got to the bathroom, Kait gently kicked the door open, and walked inside, and laid down on the ground, and licked at Carol's womanhood, making Carol squirm, as Carol rubbed her own clitoris. Carol said "Are ya' ready for a nice drink Kait?" as Kait licked Carol's nether lips, and slowly slid her tongue inside Carol's womanhood, and coiled her tongue around the toy. Carol pet Kait gently, and said "Pull it out, and clean me!" as Kait grinned, and pulled the toy out of Carol, and made it land down next to her, as every single drop of the synthetic sperm flooded out of Carol, onto and into Kait's mouth and face, as her face looked white and drenched, as Kait licked some off her lips. Carol said "Does it taste good?" as Kait replied "It tastes like you, and it's amazing!" as Kait gently moves Carol off. Kait stands up and nuzzles her drenched face against Carol's face, and giggles. Carol now gets below Kait and tugs at Kait's panties, and says "I want to try and eat one of the eggs." as Kait slowly took the panties off, as oddly enough, a large, steady stream of synthetic sperm, as that started to drench Carol's face, unexpectedly, as Kait moaned and howled out in pleasure, as Carol caught most of it with her mouth. Once it all comes out, Kait sighs in relief, as she grunts, and pushes out one egg, that didn't crack, as Carol caught it, and looked at it. Carol quickly took the egg, put it in her mouth, and swallowed it, as the warmth from Carol's mouth, made the egg melt, and begin to slowly ooze down Carol's throat, as that made her squirm. Kait said "W-Wow….We have to use that toy more." as Carol nodded in agreement, and stood up, in front of Kait. Carol said "Now we're both dirty women, shall we clean up?" as Kait licked some of the synthetic sperm off of Carol's face, making her squirm. Carol said "Not like that!" as Carol turned on the dwarven and gnomish shower, where it became a suitable temperature and began to clean up, as they both enjoyed it.

 **And this is the end of Carol Rawley and Kaitlyn Vexx's time in the bedroom. I hope you all enjoyed it, and yes, I actually do these erotic activities in game with Carol Rawley.**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Guest

**Here we are again with The Gilnean Hunters! Kait will have a special surprise this time, and her wife, Carol, will be having some, intercourse, with a new creature. Anyways, on with some fun! Contains oviposition, cervix penetration, and cuddling.**

Sitting in her home, her wife out for some time, Carol is in the bedroom, tinkering with the ovipositor dildo, to make it better, as she reads over her wife, Kait's schematics, as she attempts to make more than one egg be pushed out one at a time. Carol understands Kait's schematics, as she quietly tinkers, and does wonder when her wife will get back, since it is dusk, and Kait left at around mid-morning. Carol stopped tinkering for a bit, to suddenly hear the front door kick open, and Kait yell out "Carol! Get the medical kit! I have an injured beast on my hands!" as Carol quickly got up, in simple clothes, with a medical kit for beasts, and ran to Kait, who laid the beast on a table.

Carol quickly ran over to the other side, and saw Kait brought in a beige colored moth, and a big one, that had tears in the wing, and was bleeding, as Carol opened the medical kit, and slid it to Kait, who went right to work, and started to patch up and heal the moth. The moth looked at both Carol and Kait, as Kait said "Don't worry little one, I'll get you nice and patched up." as Carol watched Kait patch the tears in the moth's wings, and fix the cuts on its body, as Carol was also surprised by the fact Kait was in her human form, and doing an incredible job of mending an insect, odd since Carol knows Kait is really good with wolves.

Carol said "Kait, I thought you were good with wolves, how are you good with insects too?" as Kait looked at Carol and said "During my time adventuring, I had to learn to take care of other animals of the wilds, so I read guides and manuals on how to tend and care for every and all creatures." as in fifteen minutes, Kait fully healed the moth, and made sure everything can recover properly. The moth stretched its wings out, and stood up on the table, getting its bearings, before gently flapping its wings, and flying again, as it made sounds, appearing to be happy.

Kait said "I did it! It was my first time fixing an insect! And I did it! Those guides did work!" as Kait was really happy, and Carol was just as happy, and hugged her wife. Kait smiled and hugged Carol back, and watch the moth fly around like nothing happened, as it flew off into another room, and before Kait could do anything, Carol kissed Kait deeply on the lips, as Kait smiled, and returned the kiss, keeping her lips locked with Carol's. The two continued their lust filled kiss, unaware that in another room, the moth, was actually building a nest, as a home, not wanting to leave, and built the nest fast.

Shortly after the passionate kiss, Kait pulled off the kiss and said "Where did the moth go? We got too distracted!" as Carol looked around and said "Sorry, let's go find your moth friend." as they both looked around, and found the moth, relatively quickly, and the large nest it made, with an entrance, that could let them both crawl in. Kait said "After you?" in an unsure voice, as Carol rolled her eyes, and slowly crawled in the entrance, and managed to get inside. Carol said "Kait! It's actually roomy in here! Come in 'ere!" all excited.

Kait, a bit hesitant, decided to go ahead and crawl in, and Carol wasn't lying, as she was able to sit up, with Carol, and look around, and saw the moth, was attached to the top, and just resting. Carol said "The moth is nice and cozy, look at him up there, I think he wants to stay." as Kait nods, and replies "I think he does, and it'll be nice having a different pet around, he is a pretty color, do you mind keeping him?" as Kait waited. Carol didn't have to say anything, and nodded.

Kait got all excited and smiled, kissing Carol deeply, as Carol returned the deep kiss, while the moth saw how affectionate they were towards each other, and studied how they did, as that made the moth excited as well, as his ovipositor, no thicker than four inches, slowly began sliding out of his body. Carol pulled off the kiss, and said "We should go lay down in bed, it is, relatively late, and we can get some cuddle time in! I do wanna cuddle with you as your human form." as Kait smiled. Kait replied "Then let's go! The moth will be safe. Let's crawl out of here." as Kait began crawling out, then Carol did the same, once Carol was out.

Once they were both out, they both began get up, and stretch, as they even saw the moth crawl out, and fly up, only to land on Kait's head, as it rests there, while Carol giggles. She said "He really likes ya', he probably wants to stick with ya', we have room in the bed, let's take him with us." as Kait looked at the moth, then at her wife, and said "Okay, let's go, I wanna cuddle." as they both smiled at each other, and walked to the bedroom, with the moth secretly planning something. Once in the bedroom, Kait and Carol slipped into just a pair of bra and panties, and went together and cuddled with each other, then drifting into a deep sleep, as the moth knew it was time now.

The moth waited for an hour, to make sure, as he heard Kait let out a small little snore, as the moth gently flew up, and being strong enough, gently pulled the blankets down, and looked between Kait and Carol, and went to Carol first, and flew to her face. The moth sent out a little tube from its mouth, and gently slid it down into Carol's mouth, and produced a liquid, that Carol subconsciously swallowed the liquid, making Carol go into a wet dream, and moan softly, as one of her hands went down to her groin, and started to rub herself, as the moth saw this, and moved down to Carol's groin. The moth flew down and used his legs to slowly slide Carol's panties down, and saw that Carol was rubbing and fingering herself.

The moth saw Carol's womanhood, and saw it as a perfect spot for his eggs, as it was breeding season for him, and felt his ovipositor come out, four inches thick, and almost a stunning twenty-six inches long, from tip to him. The moth gently pushed Carol's hand away, to her outer thighs, and rubbed the ovipositor against Carol's folds, as Carol moaned out Kait's name softly. The moth then slowly slid his ovipositor into Carol, and slid it deep into Carol, the tip pressing against her cervix, and slowly sliding past it, into Carol's womb, as the liquid numbed the pain, and made it all pleasure.

Carol moaned out softly in her sleep, unaware that the moth was actually mating with her, as the wet dream made her think otherwise, as the moth enjoyed how Carol felt, and slowly began to to thrust the ovipositor faster in Carol, constantly going in and out of Carol's womb, and make soft sounds in pleasure, loving it all, as the moth was physically holding back his eggs, wanting to truly enjoy feeling taking a human. The moth soon laid down on Carol, which made thrusting into Carol much easier, as the moth tried to hold himself in for some time, but knew he couldn't, as he wanted to give his eggs a nice home.

The moth finally couldn't hold himself in for much longer, as the moth's ovipositor gently throbbed inside of Carol, before the moth's eggs, no bigger than a grape, started to fill the ovipositor to the brim, and slowly get pushed in, by groups, into Carol's womb. Hundreds upon hundreds of eggs, each cluster of them coated with a sticky, clear substance, as the eggs didn't stop coming. The moth kept slowly thrusting into Carol, until no more eggs came out, but the moth shivered, and his ovipositor erupted with fertilizing sperm, filling Carol's womb to the brim, and making the eggs grow in size, being twice as big now, and leaving Carol looking five months pregnant.

The moth made a sound, a happy sound to him, and slowly began to pull out of Carol, and to keep the eggs nice and protected, the moth moved towards Carol's groin, and wrapped up Carol's knees, up to her belly button, and even as far up as her fingertips and wrists in a thick, sticky, silk cocoon, to protect the eggs, as the moth soon went over to his savior, Kait, and did the same, slowly sliding his tube into Kait's mouth, and producing a liquid into Kait's throat, that she swallows, and immediately goes into a wet dream, and begins to finger herself. The moth slowly moved down, and slid Kait's panties off, and aligned his ovipositor with Kait's womanhood, and thrusted in fast, already penetrating her cervix, and going into her womb.

The moth, thinking that Kait is his savior, deserves to have more eggs, and be treated better, as the moth continued his fast thrusts deep into Kait's womb, his ovipositor producing a clear substance on its own, to make the eggs have a better time growing and hatching, as the ovipositor moves all around in Kait's womb, getting every single inch. During this time, Kait moans out in pleasure, moaning Carol's name out in pleasure, unaware that the moth is making Kait a proper home to his eggs. The moth continued to thrust fast into Kait, holding on for longer, and saving the last of his eggs, which will be the most he has. Kait quickly started to rub her clit, as the moth started to take her, and the moth gently moved her hands, to her outer thighs too.

The moth continued to thrust into Kait for an hour, holding in for much longer, until the moth felt his ovipositor overflow with eggs, already having eggs being pushed into Kait's womb, and making Kait moan heatedly in pleasure. The moth let out another sound, as his ovipositor nearly bursted with eggs into Kait's womb, hundreds upon hundreds, going into at least a thousand eggs, as the moth has missed several breeding seasons. The moth looking a bit tired, quickly stopped releasing eggs into Kait's womb, and fertilized the eggs with his sperm, and making the eggs grow, making Kait look ten months pregnant.

The moth, happy that he gave his new owners a gift, in his eyes, he quickly pulled out of Kait, wrapped her knees, up to her belly button, in his thick sticky silk, and decided to do a little more. The moth wrapped them both up in his silk, and manages to pull them close to each other, as the moth wraps their shoulders down to their feet, in a thinner, silk, keeping them warm. After keeping his new owners safe, the moth builds another nest, with the last of his silk, around the bed, going from the bottom, and up about three feet, and with the entrance barely covered. With the nest complete, and the entrance being not so good, the moth gently flies inside, and rests at the top of the nest.

The moth, once comfy, drifts into a deep sleep, tired from all the breeding, is happy, that he was healed, and able to breed with his new owners, as he believes they will love the gift he gave him. The night travels on slowly, but when dawn comes out, both Kait and Carol still sleeping, due to the nest blocking light, will have a nice surprise, when they awake, tied together, and filled.

 **Here we go! Chapter 2 of The Gilnean Hunters! Kaitlyn and Carol Vexx, bring home a moth, and the moth gives them gift of life! I hope you enjoyed this read everyone! I did enjoy writing this! Next on my Agenda: The New Game Setting! Until that story comes out! I'll see you all around!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Hatching Point

**Here we are! The possible last installment of the Gilnean Hunters! This scene will be very, very, very interesting, since, well, I won't spoil, but you have been warned readers! This scenario will in fact still have some erotic actions, but, not too much. Anyways! On with the writing!**

Kait and Carol, bound together by sticky silk from the moth, in a cocoon of sorts, to keep the eggs safe, sleep soundly next to each other, as the substance the moth made them drink relaxed them and let them enjoy a nice, long sleep. Both Kait and Carol's hands, that were placed at their thighs from the moth moving them, have been bound by the silk cocoon. The protection cocoon, ranging from their knees, up to their belly button, even most of their forearm is trapped in the cocoon, as they are cuddled up nice and tight, with a large, thinner cocoon going from their toes, up to their neck. As they sleep, the moth eventually wakes up first, seeing that his two caretakers are still sleeping, and quietly leaves the nest, and flies around the home, going to explore.

Now around midday, Kait's natural clock slowly wakes her up, as she attempts stretching, but can't, odd, as she even tries to rub her eyes, and can't. Soon, Kait tries to get up, but even can't, and says "What in the he-" as she goes wide eyed in shock, as she lets out a loud sudden scream in fear. Carol, waking up immediately, jumps up, and says "Kait! You scared the shit out of me! What's wrong!" as Carol looked around, and saw that they were entombed in cocoons, under the nest. Carol looked down, and saw that both herself, and had large bulges, with Kait having the bigger one. Carol said with a shaky voice, "I-It looks like your moth impregnated us! We're mothers!" as Carol was both shocked and surprised by this.

Kait said "H-How!? I remember having a naughty dream, and you were in it and…" as Carol interrupted Kait and said "Listen my little Kaitybug," as Carol was snickering at the little joke. "You brought the moth in, you healed him up, and he wanted to repay us, and this is how he repaid us, and I'm happy being the mother, I just hope you're happy too." as Kait, quickly felt bad. Kait scooted her head close, and gave Carol a deep lust-filled kiss, as Carol returned the kiss. Soon, they both pulled off the kiss, and Kait said "If you're happy, then I'm happy, I think in my manual, the moth's eggs hatch after a couple days, and the eggs sort of, melt into a goo, to provide nutrients as the larva crawl and wiggle out." as Carol looked at her bulge, then Kait's.

Carol replied "Okie, sounds good, you have more work, since, you have the bigger bulge." as Kait nodded. Kait said "So…..How do we get out? We're stuck like this, and we will need to eat, so we need to get out." as Carol took some time to think. Carol said "Well, we can try squirming out, see if we can at least break the cocoon around us, I feel more than one cocoon, but let's try." as Kait nodded, and the two started shaking and squirming, trying to move around and break the cocoon, which they do after some time, as the silk was thin enough. Once they broke free from the first cocoon, they gently shook off the thin cocoon, and saw how webbed up they are, knees, up to their belly buttons, and even their forearms cocooned, as they can move their hands, but not out.

Carol said "Damn, the moth really did make sure the eggs stayed safe if he made the cocoon around us this tight!" as Carol slowly began to wiggle and squirm out of the nest, as Carol was the first to make it out, but also fell out, onto the ground. Kait, following closely, said "Watch out!" and fell right next to Carol, landing on her rear. Kait grunted as she hit the ground, Carol next to her, as looked at each other, seeing how well they were bound to each other. Kait pressed her back against the bed, and kicked herself up, as Carol did the same, as the two looked at each other, seeing how they looked, standing up. Carol said "How can we walk! We can't take that big of steps!" as Kait replied "Baby steps, we just gotta scoot and be careful." as Carol nodded, and the two slowly moved around, until reaching some chairs they can sit in. Kait said "Well, if the book was right, we have to deal with this for a couple days, think you can handle that?" as Carol nodded, and the moth flew in, holding some bread, and actually fed both of them, rather, skillfully.

 **Insert Time Skip For 3 days here.**

Three days pass, Carol and Kait both wake up on a bright, new day, underneath the nest on their bed, as they look at each other, smiling, until Kait feels some throbbing and movement, and before Carol can respond, Carol feels the same throbbing and movement. Carol said with a shaky voice "K-Kait! They're hatching!" as Kait replied "I-I know! Q-Quick! Sit up! Sit up!" as they both moved to the head of the bed, and sat up. They both scooted to each other, as they felt their hands touching, the closet they can get to holding, as they saw their bulges move and shake, Kait nervous, but Carol, having a wide smile on her face. Kait shivered, from feeling all the eggs inside of her womb moving around, making Kait squirm from the odd, yet pleasing feeling. Kait said "T-They're moving, but they haven't haaaaaaaaaatched!" as Kait quickly started to feel crawling inside her.

Kait said loudly "The eggs! They're melting! I feel them!" as Carol smiled, and moaned loudly, feeling it too, as Carol saw Kait's bulge moving downwards, making Kait squirm in pleasure, as she pants softly, using her vaginal muscles to help, as she throws her head back and moans out, as she squirms, and Carol can see the cocoon around Kait's groin squirm and grow, as Kait moans out from feeling the larva squirm out of her folds, and make the cocoon now a holding sack. Carol smiled, seeing it grow, as she moaned out loudly and heatedly, as she leaned her head up, and saw the sack for her was growing and squirming. Kait and Carol looked at each other's ever growing larva holding cocoon sack, as they both moaned loudly at the same time, as both of their womanhood exploded with their sexual juices, soaking their folds, and the larva outside and inside them.

Kait and Carol both moan loudly and lustfully, as they lay down next to each other, and look at their bulges slowly shrink, and see their holding cocoons grow. Kait smiled, seeing hers was much bigger than Carol's, and moving much more, as Carol smiled. Carol said "L-Look at all our children my lovely Kaitybug!" as Kait replied "Y-Yeah, look at all of our children, all of our moth children." as Kait was still incredibly shocked by the fact she gave birth to all these larva. Carol said "Cheer up love! They will carry our scent, and the moth can move them to the forest outside, where they can properly grow!" as Kait looked at Carol, with a wide smile. Before Kait could say anything, she let out another loud moan, as she reached her climax a second time, drenching the larva outside of her folds, and inside in even more of her juices, as she falls back out cold. Carol smiles, and scoots close to Kait, and rests with her, and rubs Kait gently with her trapped hand.

 **Here we are! The end! I hope you all enjoyed the read, especially my IC friend! I hope you enjoyed the read! Anyways! My Agenda: Teradori's story, another chapter to A New Era, and another chapter to Fallout story! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: The New Start

**Well! After some in game discussion, here we are at the, hopefully, final chapter. This one will be kept short and sweet, and not as long, since it won't be too, erotic heavy, it would be more focused on something else, anyways, on with the, little scenario.**

With both Kait and Carol's cocoon sack filled with living, squirming larva, both inside and outside, they fell asleep, moaning in their sleep as they felt their, larva children, wiggling around, as they wake up, on a fresh new morning, Carol waking up first this time, then Kait, as they smile at each other. Carol says "Good morning Kait, sleep well? I couldn't stop cumming in my dreams, these larva always against me, mmmmmm." as Carol was blushing a dark shade of red. Kait smiled and replied "I slept well, and yes, with all these larva crawling around me, rubbing against my folds, going back inside, it's hard to not be pleasured and have naughty dreams." as they leaned close and kissed each other deeply, still bound together by the cocoon. They locked lips for some time, as Kait felt something she hasn't felt in at least four days, she felt more movement than usual. Kait quickly pulled off the kiss, scooted up, and sat up and looked at the cocoon sack placed at her groin, and had a big grin on her face.

Carol said "Kait, what's with the big grin?" as Kait quickly replied "Carol! They're nibbling out of the cocoon! They're starting to come oooooooout!" as Kait moaned out in pleasure, and leaned back, letting Carol see the small hole in the cocoon, that was being eaten by larva, and slowly, spread wider, as Carol saw all the beige colored larva crawl and wiggle out, drenched in Kait's juices, as Kait moans out lustfully. Carol smiles, looking at the larva, no bigger than two inches, each, crawl out, and on top of Kait, eating away at the cocoon, feeding on the nutrients, as Kait seemed to heave a near endless supply of larva crawling out and escaping. Carol quickly feels the same motion, and moans out loudly, as she scoots next to Kait, pressing up right against her, and Carol feels the cocoon tear open, then all the larvae wiggling out, and starting to eat the silk that was keeping them all protected. Kait looked at Carol, and Carol looked at Kait, as they see all the larvae, eating the cocoon, as the moth flies in, and makes a sound filled with joy, seeing all his eggs hatched and healthy.

Kait said in a shaky voice "C-Carol, look at them all." as Carol smiled, and looked, seeing all their larva children, now starting to climb and crawl up them, tickling them, making them giggle, as they soon are covered from breasts down, in larva. Carol says "W-We're proud mothers of all these moth larva, they can live in the forest outside safely, they have our scent on them, and your wolves are protecting the forest." as Kait nods, and winces, from feeling some of the larva actually biting into her nipple. In a sudden, swift movement, she moves her hand, and pulls the larva off her breast, and now astonished, as she has all her movement back again, as Carol realizes it, and starts to move around stretch properly, both Carol and Kait's bones cracking from the lack of movement. Kait said "Little bastard bit me, but we can move again!" as she did a little cheer, and continued giggling and squirming from the feeling of all the larvae moving against her bare naked skin. Carol smiled and said "Finally! Four days of not moving, and not cleaning, Kait, let's put clothes on, and get some baskets, and let's move the moth, and our family into the forest, they need to have a proper home, and maybe the moth can find a mate to help take care too." as Kait nodded and agreed, and slowly started to push and take the larvae off, and get up.

After a long process of pushing close to fifteen thousand larvae off them, and making sure none were left inside them, Carol and Kait clothed themselves, walked out of the room, to get some baskets, as all the larvae began to eat the nest slowly, while the moth looked at all of them, and watched them with a keen eye. Both Kait and Carol slowly come back, each of them with large baskets, that will hold half of all the larvae, and place the baskets on the ground, since the nest was quickly destroyed, and begin to gently pick up handfuls of larva, and put them in. Kait said, as she was transferring larva, "Well, this is a new story, getting impregnated by a moth, and giving birth to all these larva, the forest will look beautiful when they grow at least." as Kait continued transferring the larva, as Carol, not as fast as Kait, nodded. Carol said "It was such a nice feeling, feeling all of them hatch inside and wiggle their way out…" as Carol was blushing, then said "I wouldn't mind it happening again, maybe with another insect too." as Kait was shocked.

Kait slowly found the courage to speak, and said "L-Let's find another insect, that doesn't have to rely on killing their mate to lay their eggs, the moth was good because the nest was their food, but, let's just be careful on what we grab, don't want to be raped by them." as Carol nodded, and within minutes, they both had filled the baskets, and lifted it up, and walked outside, all the larva inside squirming around, as the moth latched onto Carol's back, and nuzzled her, as Carol smiled. Kait saw this, and said "Awww, he likes ya' too now, come on, let's find a good spot to leave all them, then we can head back and take a nice, long, heated shower." as Carol replied "Sounds good." as they carried the larva to the front door, opened the door, then walked into the forest, Kait's wolves watching, as they each go back to their respective spots.

 **And here we are, with the hopefully stunning conclusion to The Gilnean Hunters! I hope my IC buddy who reads this, and who it was meant for loves it! I did warn that it would be short, but this was written in between Teradori's story, I hit a writer's block! Same agenda still!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Holidays

**Hello hello everyone, this is another chapter to Kaitlyn and Carol, but this time, it doesn't involve any form of insects, it is a Winter Veil themed one, that was delayed on posting due to other writings, apologies, but it will be mildly short, but not too short, I hope you all enjoy it!**

Twas the night before Great Father Winter arrives for the night to deliver gifts as all is quiet at the Vexx residence. Kaitlyn Vexx, Carol Vexx, and their wolf pup Lil' Kait, all sleep together on the bed. In a few minutes, Carol wakes up, and carefully slides away from the bed, seeing her two favorite puppies sleeping, as she slips into a lovely looking Winter Veil helper's attire and grabs a few gifts she has for Kait. After grabbing the gifts, Carol quietly makes her way downstairs, to the main room with the Winter Veil tree, and places them underneath the tree. Carol says quietly to herself "I hope she'll love these." and slowly backs up, but bumps into something, causing a loud thud. Kait, in worgen form, wakes up suddenly, her ears twitching as she sees that Carol isn't in the bed, and Lil' Kait is still sleeping soundly. Carol says to herself, quietly "No! I really hope that didn't wake Kait up!" as Kait gently left a bone for Lil' Kait, as a Winter Veil gift, and goes to investigate the sound, being quiet as a mouse.

Carol listens carefully, not hearing anything, as she goes back to setting up the gifts for Kait, and fix the thing she bumped into, unaware that Kait's pale blue eyes were glowing softly in the darkness, as Kait watched Carol put the presents down. Once Carol finished setting them up, and backed away and turned around, to see the pale blue eyes of Kait, immediately pounce at her, and pin Carol to the ground. Kait said, growling softly, "I don't recall asking Great Father Winter for a lovely helper this Winter Veil." and begins to gently nibble on Carol's neck, making Carol giggle and squirm beneath Kait. Carol squirms more and more as she tries to push Kait off, but finally stops squirming and lets Kait do her nibbling.

Carol says in a shaky voice "G-G-Great Father Winter spoiled you this year!" as Kait continues to nibble Carol's neck, then moves away to kiss Carol deeply and lustfully on the lips, sliding her wolf tongue into Carol's mouth and throat, as Kait howled softly, making her tongue vibrate. Carol moaned out cutely into the kiss as she feels Kait's tongue vibrate in her throat, and giggle from it as well. Soon, Kait pulls her tongue out of Carol's throat and mouth and pulls off the kiss then smiles. Kait said "You know didn't have to get me anything, I'm glad with nothing." as Carol shook her head. She replied "You're such a sweet pup! I had to get you something! I think you'll love what I got!" as Kait began to gently fondle Carol's breasts.

Carol moans out softly from feeling Kait fondle her breasts, as Kait said "Maybe I can unwrap the present I really want." as Kait's fingers gently trace Carol's body. Carol said in a shaky voice "W-Well, would you like to unwrap me?" as Kait let out a cute little growl, and carefully started to strip Carol naked, as Carol squirmed and playfully kicked Kait, making it harder for fun. In a few minutes, Kait strips Carol down to nothing and gives Carol long, slow teasing licks all over her body. Carol giggled and moaned cutely from the licks, as Kait begins to slide down lower and lower, until her tongue grazes over Carol's clit. Carol moans out loudly from feeling her clit being licked as Kait, secretly bringing a jar of synthetic sperm and the wolf dildo, began to put it on and attach it.

Kait smirked, seeing Carol was still distracted, as she ran her wolf tongue up and down Carol's slit, still putting the strap-on on her groin. Kait continued to tease Carol, while Carol let out countless moans in pleasure, and in a minute Kait finally had the strap-on attached to her groin. Kait decided to continue teasing Carol, as she slid her tongue inside Carol's folds, and howling cutely, making Carol squirm and moan out Kait's name loudly in pleasure. Kait smirks, and slides her muzzle gently into Carol's folds, making her tongue go deeper, and even constantly flick against Carol's cervix tenderly. Carol moaned out loudly and lustfully as she feels Kait constantly flick her tongue against her own cervix, making Carol squirm in Kait's grasp.

Kait smiles, seeing Carol's glistening womanhood, and slowly pulls her muzzle and tongue out from Carol and begins to climb atop of Carol. Once in the right position, Kait thrusts the wolf dildo deep inside Carol's womanhood, the tip of the dildo already pressing firmly against Carol's cervix, making her moan out loudly and lustfully. Kait smiled, and turned on the auto-thrusting and vibrations to a fast setting, making Kait moan and howl out softly in pleasure, and Carol continue her own moans in pleasure. Kait, staying in unison with the thrusts, kisses Carol deeply, to muffle the moans and not wake up their pup. Carol moaned out heatedly into the kiss as she closed her eyes in pleasure.

Kait continued to keep her lips locked with Carol, keeping up wit the auto-thrusting, and increasing the vibrations, making Carol let out louder muffled moans into the kiss. As Kait thrusted, and kept fondling Carol's breasts, she had failed to realize that the second of the three small shocks has just been released, and Carol is getting wetter from each synchronized thrust. Carol held on tight to Kait's fur, and began to even stroke and pet the fur on Kait's back. Kait howled cutely into the kiss, as she felt the third shock, and that made her begin to thrust faster than the auto-thrusting, as Carol moaned out even louder into the kiss.

Kait began to pull off the kiss and look into Carol's eyes, as she tenderly held Carol's hand then said "Carol, that was the last shock I think, we're getting ready to get ya' pregnant!" as Carol had the widest grin on her face. Carol said "C-Could ya' pin me against a wall and bounce me on the dildo?" as Kait easily picked up Carol, went to a nearby wall, and thrust up, while making Carol bounce on the dildo. From feeling Carol bounce up and down, Carol moaned out lustfully as Kait, reacting quickly, deeply kissed Carol to muffle the moan. Carol quickly slid her tongue into Kait's muzzle, and played with Kait's tongue, as they moaned heatedly in pleasure.

Within a few minutes, Kait lets out a sudden gasp into the kiss, and pulls off of it, feeling the biggest shock she has ever felt. Kait said "C-C-Carol! That was a big shock!" as Kait immediately felt the toy shock her again, making her womanhood erupt with her feminine juices, and force the knot inside of Carol. Kait grunted, as she feels the knot slide in, while Carol lets out her own loud moan in pleasure, and reaches her climax, but her feminine juices remain locked inside due to the knot.

Once the knot was firmly secured in place, the dildo began to work in an override mode, as the dildo shot out large loads of the synthetic sperm deep into Carol's womanhood, and the container for the sperm was the largest container. Even though Kait was knotted inside of Carol, she continued to thrust as the dildo shot load after load into Carol's womanhood. After twenty minutes, the toy finally stopped, and locked up, as Carol was in a dream of pleasure, unable to respond, while also looking seven months pregnant. Kait smiled, and carried Carol back to bed, and laid down with her, and went back to sleep.

 **Well! Here's the ending to the winter veil themed chapter! I hope you all enjoyed the shorter read! Until next time! (This was delayed on posting, apologies!)**


End file.
